Nico's Girlfriend
by PercyJ.Fan
Summary: Hello people of earth I come with yet again another story: Nico walks onto school to find the girl of his dreams, but does he regret it when all of camp and Aphrodite bother him of having a girlfriend and decides to run away with Nina. What will happen? And I don't know why it's rated T? READ.ENJOY.REVIEW.WAIT FOR UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm trying someting new so I'm busy because I have nothing to do so yeah. This all happens after the HOO and yeah. I'll try to update everyday and I am trying to get at least 6 reviews. :) so here it is . FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

My life is a pain, I spend most of my time in the underworld and _talk _to the dead. See I am not really good with people I'm more of a death/dark person. Percy nd Annabeth have been my ony family since Bianca's death. And ever since I've been a loner, a freak, a stranger, and I do feel like all of those in the prophecy of 7 everyone had a girlfriend but him and Leo **(A/N thats another story fr another day. **;)** ), **we were theonly ones without any girlfriends and I'm not a little kid any more I was 14 and almost 15. He can have a girlfriend **(A/N question: should Nico be abl to have a girlfriend?), **right?

So I was going to school when a girl about my age stumbled down the hall and I caught her before she hit the ground. She had pure black thin hair that smelt like rose bushes, pure black eyes (with the white),and olive skin with bright red lips.

I tried to get her to stand but she was to weak. Then I noticed she had bruises and scratch markes on her shoulders and arms. And she had a demi-god aura. she started to stirr.

"ugh where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Your at school and I'm Nico Di Agelo. Who are you?" I responded.

And in response I got," I'm Nina Reva."

**DUNH DUNH DUUUUNNNHHH**

**Who is Nina Reva and is Nico right about the demi-god aura? Hmmmmmm . . . . even I don't know.**

**And sorry for ot being kinda short. But here it is and please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for updating late but I had to update my other 2 stories and its hard trying to write a creative chapter while doing homework. Soooo thanks for your reviews (y'all serouisly awesome just to let you know and thanks for the ideas and advice from drea dark (Guest)and Howlsong12, for who Nina is and I got a pm that someones real name was Nina(*o*). And you should all read Cinderella 2x and goal is 5 reviews. So here's chappie 2. I tried my . .WAIT FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**N**

**I**

**N**

**A**

"Ugh, where am I." I moaned. All I remember some weird monster, a sword, and the monster turning to dust with me stumbiling out of the room. When I came back to my senses A gothic boy was helping me not fall on the ground. The boy had the most beautiful choclate brown eyes with messy black hair and was about my age, maybe I've seenhim around school. "Who are you?"

" Your at school and I'm Nico Di Anglo, who are you?" He responded.

"I'm Nina Reva." I stated, while he helped me stand I explained what had happened . . . or at least what I remember.

"So, let me get this straight you saw a monster and your saying you were in archery class and everyone left and all of a sudden something attacked you, but you didn't see what it was 'till you shot it an had a good look. And you killed it with a bronze arrow. Am I right?" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yes, and please tell me I'm not crazy? Please tell me you also see stuff like that and thats normal." Lokoking at Nico closer he looked kinda [I hate to admit it. Ow! Nico! I'm going to get you back in the mean while wait your turn for the mic] . . . . Cute. Not that I like him I just met him.

"Well yeah its this thing that . . . . -" he was cut of when a weird snake lady came running . . . or slithering in side shriking. "We need to leave. Now!" he said running out the door with me right behind me. When I cuaght up with him he was already up head so I had to sprint to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to catch my breath. He didn't answer he kept sprinting."Hello ? Any body home?"

"Stop and keep running. We're going to the only place where we're safe in, Camp Half blood." He just explained something that made no senses to me but I just wanted to get away from a)School b) step-mom and c)those weird snake-ladies.

"Okay as long as it's away from those snake-ladies." He smiled and ran a little faster.

_5 minutes later . . . . _

"Wait Nico *wheezing and coughing* hold up." He ran up to a pine tree at the top of the hill.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Nina." The view was great. I could see a big house and more than 2 dozen cabins with . . . was that lava falling out of a rock climbing mountain? But it was a great view.

"Let's go talk to Chiron." And we walked down to the big house.

* * *

**So what do you hthink and sorry for any mistakes I have dyslexia. And I'm serious I do. So I need suggestions if Percy and Annabeth let Nico date. Plese reveiw todays gaol is 5 reviews. Oh and I almost forgot I'm going to start asking questions for shout outs and to make my fanfics fun. heres the first one:**

**Question:What monster do you think was chasing Nico and Nina?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm done updating my other story; The Mix. And I am soooooo sorry for not updating soon but how I said in my other story I started getting into fights at school and getting detention more often so I got grounded for all the things I did. Buthere I am again. so todays goal is 8 reviews.**

**Happy Day! And Happy B-Day to my Awesome Cousin!**

**READ. ENJOY. REIVEW. AND WAIT FOR UPDATES.**

* * *

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

I stared at Nina, yeah you might think. _Stalker. _Well not really not I just thought she looked kinda ... um wats that word? [Shut up I know it but I didn't really want to admit it!] Cute. Wow that was hard bu it waqs true with her beutiul Golden-yellow eyes that make her look like sunshine. Wait just a sec. I'm the son of Hades not some mushy son of that purfume freak Aphrodite. **(A/N Sorry but I don't really like purfume. I'm nnt really a girl you can call girly.) **Yelow eyes...Sunsine attitude...Like for archery? I think I know who her gody parent was. Apollo. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nina's vocie.

"I am I hallucinating or do I see a cenatuar in front of me?" Nina asked. I chuckled.

"No your not, he's real as can be." I said arriving near the oor of the Big House.

"Hello Nico, and who is this pretty,young lady here." Pointing at Nina. Nina blushed at the comment made by the old cenatur. She was going to say something I beat her to it.

"Yes. Chiron meet Nina Reva. Nina meet Chiron. Chiron here is our teacher in camp but for some of us his like a father." I smiled at Chiron and in return I got a pat in the back and a warm smile.

"Well welcom to camp, Nina. I am sorry for how you arrived here it was ... strange I know but you are safe hear." A confused but releved look on Nina faced formed." Nico do you mind giving Nina atour around camp maybeshe will be clamed by campfire. Then a bright yellow sun appeared floating on Nina's head. She noticed us looking her at in awe and loked behind her.

"What? Did I do? Tell me!" I couldn't help but crack a smile, that was all I could from laughing. I looked Chiron and back at Nina. I got to one knee and Chiron followed my example.

"Hail, Nina Reva! Daughter of Apollo god of the shining sun! Hail Nina Reva!" Chiron bellowed and I echoed as we chaned Nina had boh a confused and suprised look on her face.

"Wait what?" She asked still confused.

**So what ya think? Horrible? Good? Acceptible? Awesome? I thought it ws lame and kinda crappy. Well I'll let you guys decied this. And thanks for the people who gave ideas of who Nina's godly parent was. And I am so sorry for not updating sooner but had really bad situation going on. Okay thanks Rerview!**

**Question: Will Nina fall for Nico? Should there be another prophecy involving Nina an Nico  
?**


End file.
